teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Noshiko Yukimura
Noshiko Yukimura, is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the fifteenth episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Tamlyn Tomita and main cast member Arden Cho. Early Life Workers are unloading supplies when Noshiko secretly steals items from the boxes. She then steals a baseball. Back inside, she hands out the goods. Noshiko sighs and turns around to face an old woman who sits by herself. "I can feel your glare on the back of my head, Satomi." Satomi tells her that she takes too frequently and takes too much. Noshiko gives her a bottle of aspirin because she knows that Satomi gets migraines once a month. Satomi pushes the bottle back to her. "I prefer to suffer." She says that she knows Noshiko thinks she's weak because she follows the rules, because rules are for fools and cowards. "The young fox always knows the rules so she can break them. Older, wiser animal learns the exception to the rules." Rinko advises that they stay quiet, but Michio busts one of the windows with the baseball. The MPs come to investigate, and everyone in the barracks hides their stolen goods. Sometime later, Noshiko runs down an alleyway and grabs Rhys from behind. She throws him against a wall lightly and then smiles. She wonders why she likes him when he's acting tough. "Maybe because you want me to be a fighter." She assures him that she likes her handsome medic. Rhys tells her that he thinks she's stealing too much and needs to stop because people are noticing. He quotes a Japanese proverb to her: The stake that sticks out gets hammered down. He's worried that when the Army comes in an confiscates everything, they'll get the other prisoners to turn Noshiko in. She agrees to return the bottles of aspirin if it's really causing that much of a problem. Rhys offers to help her steal the things she needs, because he can be sly himself. He produces a chocolate bar from his inside pocket. She snatches it from his hand, then kisses him. Noshiko and Rhys sit in the back seat of a truck. Rhys was going to be transferred to North Africa in a few weeks, so he was trying to learn some French. "Coup de foudre." She explains to him that the literal translation is "bolt of lightning." Rhys snaps the book closed and asks her to kiss him in French. As they kiss, they hear someone drive up. Later, there's an epidemic running through the camp. Rinko is coughing, but she tells Noshiko that it isn't that bad. Noshiko sees Rhys talking to the doctor, then he comes to talk to her. He explains that they're all out of M&B, May and Baker Pharmaceuticals. They make the sulfadiazine that they use to treat pneumonia. Noshiko says that she saw those boxes, which confuses Rhys because they only got one box. She insists there were three. Rinko gathers everyone in the barracks and insists that all they have to do is issue a formal complaint. Rinko coughs, and Michio's father tells her that he'll be burying her next to his son. Satomi speaks up and says that they won't even get condescending smiles. She doesn't think the administration will listen at all. Then she places another piece on her Go board. Michio's father assembles a molotov cockatail. Noshiko realized too late that by speaking up she was inciting a riot. The riot begins and everyone is caught in the crossfire. Noshiko then sees Satomi's eyes glow, and she realizes that she's a Werewolf. She finally understands what the monthly headaches were about and why Satomi tried to keep herself calm by playing Go. Satomi grabs the molotov from Michio's father and throws it at the car. It lands at Rhys's feet, setting him on fire. The mob gets more violent. Merrick joins the guards, and they all start shooting. Noshiko was shot more times that she could count, and it took so much of her energy to fight the bullet wounds that she appeared to be dead. Noshiko comes to in the back of the truck next to Rhys's body. She's too weak to move or fight or prevent herself from being burned with the other bodies, so to get vengeance she calls out to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a fox spirit. She asked for a nogitsune to take control of her body. Instead of possessing her, however, the spirit possesses Rhys. When Merrick and Hayes go back to the truck for the gasoline after piling up the bodies, the nogitsune rises. It kills them both and then drives back to the camp. Noshiko calls for it to stop, but it doesn't listen. Noshiko runs to Eichen House and finds all the staff and patients dead on the lawn. She gets her katana from the barracks. Noshiko battles the nogitsune in a narrow corridor. They are evenly matched, until Satomi comes up from behind and shoves her claws into the nogitsune's back. Noshiko then runs him through. Her katana shatters after exorcising the spirit. A fly leaves Rhys's body, and Noshiko captures it. Rhys says "Coup de foudre" before he dies again. Noshiko runs from barking dogs. She has the nogitsune fly in a jar and places it deep in the nemeton. Throughout the Series Season Three At dinner, Mrs. Yukimura assumes that Scott's eaten sushi before at some pretty impressive restaurants but assures him that her husband is an excellent cook. Ken sets down a sushi plate. It has hamachi (yellowtail), uni (sea urchin roe), ikura (salmon roe), hirame (sole). It quickly becomes apparent that Scott's never had sushi before. Kira is embarrassed and complains that they were supposed to have lasagna. Ken wanted to impress Scott, and Scott is willing to try it. Kira shows him how to hold chopsticks. Scott tries to eat a piece but drops it. Scott asks the Yukimuras about their family. They moved in from New York, although Mrs. Yukimura has several generations of family ties to Beacon Hills. Mrs. Yukimura is Japanese, but Ken is Korean. He took his wife's name when they got married because she was the only surviving member of her family. In Japan, a married couple must have the same name so they can belong to the same koseki. Ken says his wife's ancestry is pretty unique and he was going to discuss it in class, but Kira asks him not to. While they talk about Mrs. Yukimura's heritage, Scott looks like he's choking. Kira asks him what happened to his wasabi, and he says he thought it was guacamole. At the hospital, The nogitsune casually gets dressed as people run around the hospital in a panic. An elevator door opens revealing Noshiko Yukimura. The nogitsune recognizes her and goes to confront her. "You know me," she says. The nogitsune nods. "Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's an innocent boy." The nogitsune asks if she's threatening them, and Mama Yukimura calls two Oni to her side. "Now I'm threatening you," she says. The nogitsune tells her that they're not really afraid of her fireflies. Noshiko announces that if the Oni can't defeat him, she knows someone who will. The nogitsune turns and stares at her. Noshiko comes out of the hospital to see her daughter absorbing the electricity from the generator. After everything had cooled down, Noshiko pulls Kira aside to tell her that she saw what she did but that now is not the time for anyone else to see. The next day, at the school, the Yukimuras meet in the history classroom. Ken takes a very large book of the shelf, and his wife is incredulous. "Couldn't you find something more secure?" "How many high school students do you know who would willingly open a book," her husband replies. They open the book revealing nine small knives. They are Noshiko's tails. She has already sacrificed five of them and three of the Oni are gone. Her husband worries about how many of them she's willing to sacrifice. "If I have to, all of them." Noshiko pulls one of the blades out of the book and snaps it. Then another. "These Oni will be stronger. Much stronger." Noshiko finds her husband at the school choking and calls her daughter to bring something. Kira gives her mother a small container of reishi. "You are not seriously giving Dad magic mushrooms," she says. But the mushrooms help him expel the nogitsune's fly. Scott asks if Stiles did this, and Noshiko tells him that the nogitsune wanted the last Tails, or tail. She has the dagger on her and has kept it close ever since Stiles disappeared from Eichen House. Kira insists that her mother needs to tell them what's really going on. Scott silently holds up the photo from 1943. Kira asks if it's her grandmother, and Noshiko admits that she's the one in the photo. Scott is incredulous that it could be Noshiko in the picture. "You'd have to be like 90 years old." "Closer to 900," she says. Kira takes the news rather well, then asks her father how old he is. He's 43. Kira hands her mother the katana. Noshiko pulls the sword from the scabbard, but there's only a handle and a collection of shards. She explains that the sword shattered when she last used it to stop the nogitsune. Kira asks where the nogitsune came from, and Noshiko tells her about the Oak Creek interment camp. Scott points out that Ken told Allison and Isaac that there was no Oak Creek. Ken admits that he lied because he didn't know if he could trust Allison. There was a camp, but all records of it were erased. Noshiko's voice shakes when she says that they covered it up. Ken pulls out a book explaining that as a grad student it was his obsession to find the truth about Oak Creek. That was how he met Noshiko. Kira asks again where the nogitsune came from. "Isn't it obvious yet? It came from me," Noshiko says. Noshiko starts to sift through the pieces of the broken blade and asks Kira for her help. The sword needs to be fixed in the daylight. Kira refuses until her mother tells them everything. "Wolves and foxes tend not to get along," Noshiko says pointedly. Ken counters that allies should be welcomed in times of war. Outnumbered, Noshiko slams a piece of the blade down on the table. Noshiko continues with her story. We want to know how to save Stiles." Noshiko claims she's trying to tell them, but Scott thinks she's trying to stall because when the sun goes down the Oni will go after Stiles again. Ken tells him that Stiles is gone. Noshiko insists that Stiles is nogitsune now. "He is void." Ken sees blood running from Noshiko's hand. She squeezed down on a piece of the blade so hard that she cut herself. She wipes her palm clean and shows Kira her healed hand. She explains that healing if one of their talents, which Kira will learn. Kira must have noticed that she never gets sick, not even a cold. Noshiko and Kira arrange the broken pieces of the katana. She explains that while the literal translation is bolt of lightning, in French it means "love at first sight." She tells Kira that they need a real bolt of lightning right now to reforge the blade. Noshiko can't do it because she's not a thunder kitsune. "Do you trust me?" "I just found out you're 900 years old. I don't think I'm ever gonna trust you again." Noshiko holds her daughter's hand over the blade anyway, and Kira's power comes out. Noshiko hands Kira the reforged katana, telling her that she has her power now. If the Oni can't stop the nogitsune, then Kira will have to, with the help of a wolf. Scott argues that she didn't tell them anything useful. "You want to save Stiles? Kill him," Noshiko replies. Noshiko hands Kira the sword's scabbard and they leave. Noshiko promises to put her last Tails somewhere safe. She buried the jar in the roots of the nemeton. Their sacrifice to the nemeton gave it enough power to release the nogitsune. At Eichen House, Noshiko opens the door to the basement and goes down to check on Rhys's body in the wall. She touches the onore kanji on the broken piece of wall, and the nogitsune steps out from the shadows behind her. "Why that kanji? Why self?" it asks her. She replies that it signifies that Rhys died as himself. "Because Rhys wasn't a monster. Not like you." Noshiko stands and faces the nogitsune wielding her last Tails. The nogitsune asks her why she called off the Oni and what happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain for everyone and everything. She doesn't want those things anymore. "I do," the nogitsune replies. He grabs the dagger from her hand and uses it to slice open his own belly. He stumbles back and falls to his knees. "Chaos has come again." Flies pour out of the wound, buzz around Noshiko, and fly off. When Noshiko looks back, the nogitsune is gone. Scott helps Stiles down to the living room where Noshiko is waiting. Kira rushes in and tells her mom to stop, but Stiles assures her that he wants Noshiko there. Kira doesn't think Stiles should want to get stabbed with swords. "Mom, don't do this to him." "It's already done," she replies. The Oni appear in the living room. One grabs Stiles just behind the ear and performs the test on him. He drops to the floor as soon as it is over, and the Oni disappear. Noshiko orders Kira to look behind Stiles's ear for the kanji. They look, and he has the mark. Noshiko says this means he's more himself than the nogitsune. Stiles asks if the Oni can find the nogitsune, and Noshiko tells him it will have to be tomorrow night because it's too close to dawn now. He asks if they'll be able to kill him, but Noshiko isn't sure. It depends on how strong he is. Scott wants to know what the nogitsune could want with Lydia. Noshiko says he would only take her for her banshee powers. Kira and her mother go home. Kira demands to know how the Oni are going to find the nogitsune and what they're supposed to do until then. "Sit and learn," Noshiko replies. She holds up a Go gameboard. Kira is incredulous that her mother wants her to learn a board game, but Noshiko insists that is a very important detail that Scott saw the nogitsune and Stiles playing it in his head. She explains that play starts with an empty board. Black is always placed first. The stones are placed to create territories and capture your opponents stones by completely surrounding them. Kira can't stand it. "This is life and death, mom. It isn't a game!" But Noshiko tells her that it is to the nogitsune. If Kira wants to help her friends survive, she needs to learn to play. The following night, Noshiko approaches the overgrown, chained gate of Oak Creek. She has five Oni with her, and they march into the abandoned camp. Everyone appears and Noshiko tells her daughter to go home and take her friends with her. "I can't. When I looked at the game, I realized who I was actually playing. You." Allison aims an arrow at Noshiko and orders her to call the Oni off. Noshiko asks if they think they can save the nogitsune. She tried that 70 years ago and it didn't work. Kira thinks her mother is afraid to learn that maybe it is possible to save Stiles, which means it would have been possible to save Rhys. "I see I am no longer the fox now, Kira. You are. But the nogitsune is still my demon to bury." The Oni disappear. Not long after, Noshiko opens her hand, and the firefly she was gripping disappears. The nogitsune appears and announces that there's been a change in ownership. Fighting ensues and Noshiko steps back in the shadows. Isaac asks Noshiko how they stop them, and she tells him that they can't. Allison fires an arrow into a oni, killing it before another oni, runs her through with its sward and disapears. Kira runs to her mother as Allison dies in Scott's arms. Stiles and Kira are at Kira's house with her mother. Noshiko offers Stiles some tea to calm him. "What, like magic tea?" "No, chamomile tea. Drink it." Mr. Ken Yukimura walks in declaring that Stiles isn't safe there. Noshiko points out the Stiles isn't safe anywhere. Kira tells them that Allison killed an Oni. "Doesn't that mean something?" Kira's parents aren't sure how it's possible, but Kira insists that she did do it. "Yeah, and then they killed her," Stiles says. "Allison's dead. Now I guess the only good thing is it looks like I'm dying, too." Noshiko sits next to Stiles and says that the nogitsune made a powerful move by splitting the two of them. Kira asks what their move is, and her father replies that they need a divine move. Noshiko explains that, "In the game of Go, it's what we call a truly inspired, or out-of-the-box move." The nogitsune has had the advantage up until now. They need a divine move to turn the game around. "Okay, so is anyone feeling divinely inspired?" Stiles asks. Kira asks her mom about the jar she buried the nogitsune fly in. But it wasn't that jar that kept the nogitsune trapped, it was the fact that she buried it under the nemeton. Stiles realizes that Deaton knows more about the nemeton than anyone. Season Four In her house, Noshiko is unpacking something. She tells Kira that her father is waiting for her outside, and Kira goes out to find a For Sale sign on their home. No one told Kira that they were moving. Or apparently they told her the move was temporary after they told her she was a kitsune and was going to have to stab one of her only friends. Noshiko says that since she didn't have to stab her friend, that's a win! Kira doesn't want to go back to New York. Noshiko asks why they'd stay. Kira says her dad is a very important teacher at the high school, but he was a professor at Columbia before. Kira doesn't want new friends, and she can be pretty sure that new people won't be as supernatural. She doesn't mention Scott, but Noshiko does. "He wasn't your first boyfriend, and he won't be your last." Kira sighs that Scott isn't her boyfriend at all. Later in the day, Noshiko asks her husband, Ken, to find out from the realtor why no one has come to their open house. They're pricing the place at $659,000. He walks in and shows her the For Sale sign cut into pieces. Noshiko shouts for Kira. Scott is on his bed. Liam paces around in distress, while Kira and Noshiko stand at the bedside. Kira suggests that they tell Liam everything is going to be all right. Scott says everything will be all right. Liam asks Noshiko if she's done this before, but she says she's seen it done. "Is that just as good?" "No." Kira admonishes her mom for not inspiring confidence, but Noshiko wants them to understand that this is dangerous and stupid. Kira asks if she'd prefer they do it without her. Noshiko gives in and tells Kira to put her hand over Scott's heart. Kira reaches, but Scott grabs her hand to stop her. He asks Noshiko what's going to happen to him while he's out. She says it might feel like he's dreaming. "Good dreams or bad?" "I suppose that depends on you." Not terribly reassured, Scott lies back. Kira puts her hand over his heart and electrocutes him, even though she's never shown that type of control over her powers before. At the hospital, Melissa, still sobbing, walks into the morgue and next to Scott. "I still hate this plan," she says. Stiles, Noshiko, Kira, and Liam are there with her. She complains that this is terrifying because Scott looks dead. Noshiko asks Melissa for her hand and places it on Scott's heart. Eventually, she feels a heartbeat and asks if it's enough to keep a Werewolf alive. "Enough for an alpha." They have forty-five minutes or else Scott will die for real. Melissa and Noshiko are outside in the parking lot watching as people come in. Melissa recognizes one as a guy who comes in every week with a new self-diagnosis. Melissa asks Noshiko why they're asking their kids to fight these kinds of fights. "Because otherwise we'd be asking them to run and hide." Later, Melissa and Noshiko go to the room where the laptop were setup and find it empty. Melissa and Noshiko are walking through the hallways when suddenly people behind them start screaming and running. A berserker appears. Melissa asks Noshiko if she's still a kitsune. "Technically," she replies. They decide to run as well. Noshiko gets hit by one of the berserkers and has a big cut in her side and is bleeding out. Liam's dad rushes over to help. She is then airlifted up to a helicopter where she is taken to a better hospital. In La Iglesia, Kira is on the ground, wounded. She hallucinates and hears her mother talking to her. "It's all right to cry. It's no measure of your strength." Kira replies that she's not strong and she needs to get up. "How do you know you can't?" Noshiko asks her. "Because I'm not healing." She complains to her mother that she said she'd learn to heal. "Then learn," Noshiko replies. Kira says she can't because she doesn't know how to start or what to do. Noshiko advises her that foxes and wolves are similar creatures. She asks how wolves would make themselves heal, and Kira remembers that it's through pain. Once Kira is back in Beacon Hills, In school, Noshiko hands Kira something. "The hard of obsidian you brought back, Kira. There's a reason you kept it." Kira opens the package and finds the obsidian carved into a shuriken. "Do you know what it is?" "A tail," Kira replies. Season Five Noshiko if first seen in the car with her husband and her daughter, traveling home from New York, stuck in a traffic jam. Kira is stood on the roof of the car. Noshiko asks Kira what she is going to do when she gets to school. She hopes that it doesn't contain violence or vandalism. Kira responds with that she doesn't think that it does. Kira starts to get out of the car when she is urged to stop in by her father and Noshiko as it has begun to rain. After Kira senses Scott approaching the car, Noshiko is surprised as Kira escapes into the rain to see Scott. At the high school, Kira helps her dad carry in some supplies. It's Saturday morning. Mr. Yukimura goes out to the car to get another box, leaving Kira alone. Noshiko suddenly attacks her from behind. "Kira. Where's your sword?" Kira thinks she left it somewhere. She does a back flip, and Noshiko tosses her a sword so she can defend herself. Kira doesn't want to fight, but Noshiko tells her to defend herself. They fight, and Noshiko sends her daughter flying. Kira gets up and goes on the attack. Noshiko demands in Japanese, "Who are you? Show yourself, kitsune." Kira's eyes change, and her kitsune aura flares to life. She takes a flying leap and slices Noshiko's sword in half. Noshiko falls, and Kira goes in for the kill. Her father rushes in and slams her shuriken tale on the desk. Kira stops and comes out of the kitsune's influence. "I could have killed you!" she shouts at her mother. "Not you. The fox inside you." Later, Noshiko attempts to help Kira through accupuncture. "The balance of power inside you is in conflict." She hopes that the energy work of the accupuncture will help Kira get control back. Kira cries, but it isn't from any pain. After a while, Noshiko goes into Kira's room to find that she's gone. The pins from her back have been stuck into the headboard to form 115. Appearances Season Three *"Galvanize" *"Riddled" *"Letharia Vulpina" *"De-Void" *"Insatiable" *"The Divine Move" Season Four *"Muted" *"Time of Death" *"Smoke and Mirrors" Season Five *"Creatures of the Night" *"Strange Frequencies" *"Ouroboros" Category:Kitsunes Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Yukimura Family